Remember Me in October
by dbyhun
Summary: Ingin sekali jemariku melengkapi sela-sela jarimu yang kosong, menggenggam tanganmu hingga kita menua, dan melewati beribu-ribu oktober bersamamu... dan anak-cucu kita. / "Siapa yang bilang bahwa sahabat tidak boleh jadi cinta? Kalau memang tidak boleh, ayo kita melanggarnya!" / Kaisoo . GS. Oneshot. RnR?


15 Oktober 2015,

Langit sore itu berwarna gelap, pertanda akan turun air dari langit. Jongin mengetukan sepatunya dan setia menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang di halte. Sebagian orang yang tidak dapat bersabar mengumpat pelan, Jongin dapat mendengarnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya saat bus yang ditunggunya menghampiri dan berhenti tepat di depan halte. Orang-orang berdesakan untuk naik sebelum air hujan mengguyur pakaian berharga yang mereka kenakan. Jongin naik paling akhir dan memilih duduk di tempat paling belakang dekat jendela, dideretan kursi itu hanya ada dirinya dan seorang lelaki tua yang duduk berjauhan dengannya. Jongin menoleh ke arah jendela dan menyadari bahwa gerimis mulai tiba, tapi tidak masalah baginya. Matanya tetap mengarah ke jendela dan melihat jalanan sebagai penghilang kebosanannya.

Saat busnya melewati sebuah sekolah dasar, sebuah suara terngiang di ingatannya,

 _"Kau... mau berteman denganku?"_

Jongin tersenyum kecil dengan tulus, disertai perasaan bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Remember me in October**

 **Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo | with Kim Jongdae**

 **Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya, castnya kalau bisa dimiliki ya saya miliki.**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typo(s), ooc, oneshot, etc.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like**

 **.**

 **Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Flashback on**

1 Oktober 2000

Taman belakang sekolah dasar itu selalu ramai saat waktu istirahat, anak-anak bermain dengan riang. Ada yang bermain lompat tali, ayunan, sepal bola, dan lain sebagainya. Berbeda dengan Kim Jongin, anak lelaki berumur delapan tahun itu duduk jauh dari keramaian seakan ingin memisahkan diri, pipinya menggembung karena mengunyah makanan, dan sebuah kotak makanan berada di pangkuannya. Selalu seperti ini setiap harinya, ini juga bukan inginnya. Salahkan kulitnya yang gelap tidak seperti orang korea pada umumnya. Mereka selalu mengejek Jongin karena warna kulitnya membuat Jongin merasa tidak percaya diri dan akhirnya menutup dirinya.

Jongin berhenti mengunyah saat matanya melihat ada sepatu lain di depan sepatunya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang berjongkok di depannya, dan menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya.

Jongim tau siapa anak ini. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, murid pindahan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Walaupun seperti itu hampir semua anak menyukainya karena ia manis dan ramah, Jongin tidak heran. Yang membuatnya heran adalah mengapa Kyungsoo menghampirinya?

"Apa itu enak?" Jarinya menunjuk kotak makan Jongin yang berisi roti isi yang tinggal satu.

Jongin mengangguk dan menelan roti isi yang tadi di kunyahnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Jongin, sebuah lolipop, "Maukah kau menukarnya dengan ini? Kotak makanku tertinggal dan aku tidak bawa uang. Perutku berbunyi _'kruyuk...kruyuk_ ' terus dari tadi. Sepertinya aku lapar."

Jongin berkedip dua kali lalu menatap rotinya yang tersisa satu, sebenarnya ia masih lapar namun ia tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo kelaparan. Ditengah kebingungannya, Kyungsoo semakin menyodorkan lolipop ke arah Jongin seakan meminta Jongin untuk menukar lolipop itu dengan rotinya. Jonhin tersenyum kecil dan tangannya menuntun tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang lolipop untuk memasukan lolipop itu ke saku Kyungsoo, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedih karena ia mengira Jongin menolak tawarannya.

Namun Jongin mengambil roti isinya dan membelahnya menjadi dua dan menyodorkan yang separuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Separuh tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengambil potongan roti itu lalu mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Jongin, memakan rotinya dengan gembira.

"Kim... Kim Jong in?"

"Itu namaku."

"Aku..." Kyungsoo menelan roti yang di kunyahnya "-Do Kyungsoo."

"Sudah tahu." Ucap Jongin dengan acuh masih dengan memakamg roti isinya.

"Hmmm" Kyungsoo menggumam lalu memfokuskan diri ke rotinya yang belum habis. Hening beberapa saat karena mereka sibuk dengan roti mereka. Sampai kemudian Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Jongin, mau berteman dengan ku?"

Anak lelaki itu menoleh dengan mulut penuh roti, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, "huh?"

"Kau... mau berteman denganku?"

Teman?

Sejauh ini Jongin belum mempunyai banyak teman. Ia pun mengangguk pelan lalu memilih untuk meneruskan kunyahannya. Namun Kyungsoo menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Jongin. Lelaki itu memberi tatapan bertanya dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan menggerakkan jari kelingkingnya seakan meminta Jongin untuk segera menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

Perlahan Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka dengan ragu-ragu.

"Sekarang kau adalah temanku, dan aku adalah temanmu." Kyungsoo berucap dengan riang tanpa melepaskan tautan jari kelingking mereka lalu terkekeh.

Kyungsoo terlihat bahagia. Entah sadar atau tidak... Jongin juga melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

.

.

.

20 Oktober 2006

Kini tidak ada lagi Jongin yang tidak percaya diri, tidak ada lagi Jongin yang menjadi bahan bullyan. Yang ada hanya Jongin si tampan idaman para gadis. Yeah, Jongin tumbub menjadi lelaki yang tampan, kepintaran dan ke aktivannya di organisasi sekolah membuat Jongin disukai oleh para guru dan siswa yang ada di Junior high school saat itu. Ia ditunjuk menjadi ketua kelas, dan menjadi ketua club basket. Ia banyak mencetak prestasi di sekolahnya, tidak seperti anak-anak sebayanya yang suka berbuat onar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo, dulu gadis itu sangat manis, ramah dan disukai banyak orang. Namun entah mengapa sekarang gadis itu tumbuh menjadi remaja yang urakan, setidaknya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Ia hobby membolos, tidak berpakaian rapih, sering melangar peraturan, berkata-kata kasar dan menutup diri. Perlahan Kyungsoo seakan menjauh dari Jongin, Kyungsoonya seakan hilang begitu saja. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia selalu datang terlambat dengan pakaian yang tidak rapih, bahkan terkadang terdapat luka atau memar di wajahnya. Ia selalu memasang tampang tak bersahabat bila ada yang menyapanya. Dia bukan Kyungsoo yang Jongin kenal.

Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan suara pekikan para siswi ketika ia berjalan dikoridor, mereka memekik seperti melihat idola mereka. Tapi lelaki itu tidak perduli, bukannya sombong namun terkadang ia malas untuk membalas sapaan mereka yang begitu banyaknya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di tempat yang ditujunya, ruang konseling seperti biasa. Ini tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ketua kelas, ikut bertanggung jawab dengan kelakuan teman-teman sekelasnya.

'TOK...TOK'

Ia mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya karena sebuah suara dari dalam memintanya untuk masuk. Pintu terbuka dan Jongin dapat melihat seorang guru wanita berkacamata dengan seorang siswi yang duduk dihadapannya, penampilan siswi itu sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa luka yang berada di punggung tangan dan wajahnya. Siswi itu tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Jongin, diam-diam lelaki itu membuang nafasnya lelah. Ia membungkukan badan sebelum masuk dan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di samping siswi itu.

Jongin dapat melihat sang guru memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi untuk melakukan apa kepada temanmu ini, Jongin!"

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan apa-apa." Siswi disampingnya menyahut dengan acuh.

"Diam kau!" Mata sang guru seperti hampir lepas, "Kau itu perempuan! Tidak seharusnya kau ikut berkelahi dengan anak-anak dari Youngsei!" Dia menghempaskan badannya ke sandaran sofa, "Aigoo! Jika terus-terusan seperti ini kau bisa di berhentikan."

"Berhentikan saja." Gadis itu berkata acuh tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau-"

"Sonsaengnim, biar saya yang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Saya berjanji ia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tolong jangan keluarkan dia dari sekolah ini." Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang membuang muka, "Saya akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dilakukannya."

Pembicaraan mereka begitu panjang hingga menghabiskan waktu satu jam. Hasil akhirnya Kyungsoo tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah apabila ia tidak mengulangi perbuatannya lagi.

Jongin membungkuk hormat kepada sang guru sebelum menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke arah pintu. Saat sudah diluar lelaki itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menarik gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN!"

Kyungsoo memberontak sepanjang jalan namun Jongin tidak melepaskan tangannya. Kyungsoo-nya yang dulu harus kembali...

Mereka sampai ditaman belakang sekolah yang sudah tidak dipakai. Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kencang sehingga punggung gadis itu menabrak sebuah pohon. Sejujurnya Jongin merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah kesakitan Kyungsoo, namun ini semua demi Kyungsoo sendiri.

"YA! BRENGSEK KAU!"

Kyungsoo hendak meninggalkan tempatnya namun dengan sigap Jongin memegang kedua bahunya dan mendorongnya sehingga punggung Kyungsoo mengenai pohon lagi. Gadis itu memberontak dengan kuat tapi Jongin bukanlah lelaki lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"JANGAN SEPERTI INI!" Bentakan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berhenti menggerakkan badannya untuk berontak, "Mengapa kau berkelahi?"

"Apa aku wajib memberitahumu alasannya?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafas lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan dalam, "Tidak seharusnya perempuan berkelahi, Kyungsoo"

"Lalu apa? Apa hanya laki-laki yang boleh berkelahi? Apa hanya laki-laki yang boleh berbuat onar? Apa hanya laki-laki yang boleh untuk selingkuh? Apa hanya laki-laki yang boleh untuk mabuk? Apa hanya laki-laki yang boleh mencampakan anak dan istrinya? Apa hanya laki-laki..."

Gadis itu tidak bisa melanjutkan omongannya karena terbungkam oleh air matanya sendiri. Bahu yang di pegang Jongin itu bergetar tertahan seakan sedang menahan gejolak dari sang empunya. Lelaki itu sedikit mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menyentakkan kedua tangan Jongon yang ada di bahunya lalu berjalan melewati Jongin. Namun lagi-lagi Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan membuatnya tetap berdiri di depan pohon besar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mengapa kau perduli?!"

"Karena aku-" ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menelan emosinya yang hampir meluap, "Karena aku sahabatmu. Sahabat harus saling terbuka bukan?"

Tangan Jongin terangkat, menghapus air mata yang ada dipipi Kyungsoo. "Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan menjagamu... percayalah padaku."

Air mata Kyungsoo malah mengalir semakin deras, ia terduduk di rerumputan dengan tangisan pilu dari mulutnya. Jongin merasa hatinya telah tertusuk timah panas saat melihat wajah sedih Kyungsoo, ia duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan menunggu hingga gadis itu tenang dan mau bercerita.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit tangis Kyungsoo mereda, ia bercerita dengan sesekali terisak. Yang bisa dilakukan Jongin hanyalah mendengarkan, mencoba mengerti dan menghapus setiap air mata Kyungsoo yang tumpah. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa hidup Kyungsoo sangatlah berat.

Dua tahun yang lalu ayah Kyungsoo di berhentikan dari pekerjaannya. Hal itu membuat ibu Kyungsoo harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo seakan tidak mengenal ayahnya. Lelaki yang paling dihormatinya itu berubah nenjadi lelaki terbrengsek yang pernah ada menurutnya. Ayahnya menjadi seorang pemabuk dan pemaina wanita, kerjaannya hanya berjudi dan menghamburkan uang. Kyungsoo selalu menjadi pelampiasannya saat dia sedang kesal, itulah penyebab luka memar yang selalu muncul dibadan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan isi hatinya kepada siapapun. Tidak kepada Jongin, ia terlalu malu untuk berbiara padanya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ibunya juga tidak, wanita itu menjadi jarang pulang ke rumah, entah karena pekerjaan atau urusan lain.

Menjadi Kyungsoo yang lemah dalam waktu lama membuatnya muak. Ia merubah dirinya, berharap agar semua yang dilakukannya dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Berharap dengan surat-surat dari sekolah itu dapat menarik perhatian ayah dan ibunya, lalu mengembalikan mereka seperti dulu. Namun usahanya sia-sia, surat perceraian telah diberikan kepada ayahnya tadi pagi. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menangis dalam diam, tanpa seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sandaran.

"Aku-aku lelah, Jongin. Aku muak! Aku... aku ingin mati saja..."

"Bicara apa kau?!" Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar gadis itu menatapnya, "Kau masih punya aku. Aku akan menjadi sandaranmu... mulai saat ini."

Kyungsoo menghapus kasar air matanya lalu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke arah Jongin.

"Apa?" Jongin melihatnya dengan heran, namun ia tetap menautkan jari kelingkinnya.

"Pria sejati tidak boleh mengingkari janjinya." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah jari mereka bertaut.

Jongin hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat.

Keesokan paginya, Jongin diminta untuk mengambil buku matematika di perpustakan sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Ia melewati koridor, namun ada yang tak biasa. Biasanya perhatian orang-orang akan mengarah kepadanya. Namun kali ini seperti ada hal lain, tapi Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya... namun menghentikan langkah kembali. Ia tahu apa yang sedang di perhatikan orang-orang.

Kyungsoo... ya, dia berubah. Terlihat anggun dan sangat cantik dengan baju seragam yang rapih, jepit rambut menghiasi rambutnya yang segelap malam, sedikit pelembab bibir yang membuat bibir berbentuk hati itu mengkilat.

Dia lebih cantik dari remaja gadis pada umumnya.

Saat gadis itu berjalan mendekat, debaran jantung Jongin semakin kuat. Namun ia memasang wajah biasa untuk menjaga kelakuannya.

"Hai, Jongin!" Matanya menyipit saat ia tersenyum, "Aku kembali..."

Yeah, Kyungsoo-nya telah kembali lagi. Berada diambang kekaguman selama beberapa detik, kemudian Jongin kembali ke alam sadarnya, lalu berdeham.

"Kau mau ke kelas, yah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku juga."

Ia menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, kali ini dengan lembut. Kemudian menuju ke kelas mereka dengan senyuman tertempel di wajah Jongin. Menghiraukan tatapan iri sekaligus menyelidik dari para siswa-siswi di koridor itu. Dan melupakan niat awalnya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Mungkin ia akan kena marah Byun seonsaengnim nantinya, tapi ia tidak perduli. Karena baginya saat ini waktu telah terhenti, semua orang menjadi memburam dan abstrak. Yang ada hanya dirinya dan Kyungsoo, Sahabatnya... ah tidak, calon teman hidupnya.

.

.

.

1 Oktober 2009

Berada di tingkat akhir Senior high school membuat Jongin harus banyak belajar agar dapat lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, sebenarnya ini berlaku untuk semua siswa tingkat akhir. Maka dari itu perpustakaan selalu ramai akhir-akhir ini.

Setumpuk buku ada di mejanya, tangannya sedari tadi membolak-balik buku yang ada dimeja tanpa membacanya. Dengan bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Jongin memperhatikan gadis yang sedang berada di meja yang berjarak tiga meja di depan Jongin. Ia suka melihat gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya sambil menempelkan ujung bolpoin ke sudut bibir indahnya, saat gadis itu bergumam pelan, saat gadis itu kebingungan lalu menggaruk poninya. Semuanya terlihat lucu bagi Jongin. Saat tiba-tiba gadis itu mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Jongin, lelaki itu segera menunduk dan berpura-pura membaca bukunya dengam serius. Namun saat dirasa gadis itu kembali membaca buku, Jongin kembali ke aktivitasnya semula.

'PLAKK!'

Sebuah tangan menepak tangan Jongin yang sedang menopang dagunya membuat dagu indah Jongin hampir menubruk meja kayu yang keras dan mematahkan giginya. Ia memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada si pelaku yang kini duduk di sampingnya dan merangkulnya tanpa diminta.

Orang itu tidak meperdulikan tatapan Jongin yang seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup, ia malah melihat ke arah gadis yang tadi Jongin perhatikan lalu menatap lelaki hitam manis itu dengan senyum jenakanya.

"Kyungsoo, ya?" Jongdae, nama lelaki itu, menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Jongin mengalihkan fokusnya untuk menatap buku tulisnya dan mencatat sesuatu.

Jongdae memang sudah menjadi temannya sejak ia masuk ke Senior high school. mereka sangat dekat, bahkan seisi sekolah memanggil mereka ' _Kim Jong broth_ _er_ ', dan karena itu Jongin menceritakan hampir semua rahasianya kepada Jongdae.

"Asal tahu saja, Sahabatmu itu-" Jongdae menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo, "-menjadi primadona sekolah tanpa dia sadari. Banyak sekali laki-laki yang menyukainya dan menyatakan cinta padanya, Tapi dengan kejam Kyungsoo menolak mereka semua. Kau tahu apa artinya?"

Jongin menggeleng dan menatap serius Jongdae, seakan Jongdae adalah seorang guru yang sedang mengajarinya.

"Artinya mungkin saja ia sedang menyukai seseorang! Dan yang memiliki kemungkinan terbesar orang yang disukai Kyungsoo adalah-" Jongdae menunjuk tepat di dada Jongin, "-kau!"

Jongin terdiam lalu menahan tawa, "ppfftt...hahaha~" lalu terdiam lagi dan menatap Jongdae dengan serius. "Jangan memberi harapan yang tinggi kepadaku. Aku tidak mau terjatuh dan merusak sayapku."

Jongdae memutar mata untuk jawaban aneh Jongin, "Bodoh! Tentu saja kau. Karena kau itu sahabatnya!" Ia memasang wajah serius lagi, "Kau tahu? Menurut penelitian jika anak manusia berbeda jenis menjalin tali persahabatan, maka salah satu dari mereka atau keduanya akan jatuh cinta atau setidaknya memiliki sedikit rasa imgin memiliki terhadap sahabatnya."

Jongin terdiam, memcoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan lelaki berwajah kotak ini.

"Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu padanya sebelum terlambat!"

Jongin menghadiahi jitakan hebat ke kepala Jongdae, membuat lelaki itu mengaduh. "Sebelum terlambat? Memangnya aku mau mati?!"

"Umur kan tidak ada yang tahu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Memikirkan ini semua membuat Jongin pusing. Ia takut ditolak, sungguh. Tapi ia juga tidak tahan bila terus-terusan menyimpan perasaannya. Melihat gadis yang disuka di dekati oleh lelaki lain itu membuat hati Jongin campur-aduk, antara ingin marah, menangis dan juga pasrah. Mungkin ia akan memikirkannya lagi nanti.

Jongin beranjak membuat Jongdae mengerutkan dahi lalu mengikuti Jongin keluar perpustakaan dengan berceloteh berusaha untuk membuat telinga Jongin dengan suara cemprengnya.

Meninggalkan buku yang beberapa saat lalu dibukanya. Kini lembaran di buku karya sastra lama itu perlahan terus terganti karena tertiup angin, dan berhenti tepat di lembar tengah yang terdapat sebuah kutipan,

 _"Awalnya aku tidak tahu mengapa jantungku terkadang berdebar kencang, mengapa nafsu makanku terkadang hilang, mengapa aku sulit untuk tertidur, dan mengapa terkadang aku sulit fokus. Sekian lama aku mencari jawabannya... tapi ternyata jawaban itu sangat mudah._

 _Kau... yeah, kau penyebabnya!_

 _Kau yang masuk ke hatiku membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Kau yang membuatku sangat berharap sampai nafsu makanku hilang. Kau yang masuk ke khayal-ku sehingga membuatku susah untuk tertidur. Dan, kau yang masuk ke fikiranku, sehingga membuatku sulit untuk fokus._

 _Karena kau... telah membuatku jatuh hati, jatuh cinta... kepadamu..."_

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo turun dari sepeda yang mereka kendarai tepat didepan sebuah tanjakan, lalu si lelaki mendorong sepeda itu dengan Kyungsoo mengikuti langkahnya. Ini sudah jadi kegiatan rutin mereka karena mereka selalu pulang bersama. Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi bila pihak sekolah mengizinkan siswa ataupun siswi untuk membawa motor atau mobil.

Tanpa disangka hujan mulai turun ke bumi, tapi tidak mengherankan juga untuk mereka karena langit sedari tadi memang gelap terlihat muram. Jongin berlari kelabakan sambil mendorong sepedanya ke arah sebuah toko dengan sebelah tangan dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang lain.

Mereka berteduh di depan toko yang tidak beroperasi. Jalanan terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang nekat menerobos hujan. Sementara itu hujan semakin deras. Angin juga semakin kencang, terlihat dari pepohonan yang bergoyang. Jongin tidak terlalu merasa kedinginan karena ia tahan dengan udara dingin. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil melihat ke arah sepatunya, Jongin juga bisa melihat giginya sedikit bergemelatuk karena dingin. Jongin lupa bahwa Kyungsoo tidak tahan dingin seperti dirinya. Bahkan terkadang kulit Kyungsoo akan memerah dan gatal-gatal bila kedinginan.

Jongin membuka jas sekolahnya lalu memakaikannya ke badan Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu menoleh. Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menahan senyumnya, sangat terlihat sekali.

"Sudah seperti drama saja." Gurau Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Jongin.

"Kau! Jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama." Jongin pura-pura kesal.

"Apa sebuah drama dapat membunuh seseorang?" Balas Kyungsoo mencemooh.

"Bukan seperti itu! Terlalu banyak menonton drama dapat mengubah kepribadianmu. Kau bisa berubah menjadi orang yang melankolis."

"Melankolis juga tidak masalah."

"Hhhh... terserahlah."

Hening selama beberapa menit karena Kyungsoo tidak membalasnya. Jongin agak heran, biasanya gadis ini selalu berceloteh tentang hal apapun membuat Jongin bosan. Tapi kali ini dia banyak diam. Apa karena kedinginan atau... ia punya masalah? Kyungsoo memang orang yang cerewet, namun terkadang ia lebih suka menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri dari semua orang. Bahkan dari Jongin, sahabatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa diam saja?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, membuat Jongin sedikit khawatir. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu mendorong Kyungsoo namun terlalu keras, hampir membuat gadis itu terjatuh ke samping.

"YA!" Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan membunuh lalu menjitak belakang kepala Jongin sekeras-kerasnya hingga menimbulkan suara. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, kkamjong!"

Jongin mengelus-elus kepalanya yang berdenyut, mungkin ini karma baginya karena telah melakukan hal yang sama kepada Jongdae saat di perpustakaan. Ia bergumam pelan, "galak sekali. Bagaimana bisa ia jadi sahabatku?!"

Lalu hening lagi, dan Jongin trauma untuk memecah keheningan lagi.

"Jongin..."

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya Kyungsoo yang memecah keheningan.

"Jongin... maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jitakanmu tidak akan membuatku mat-"

"Maafkan aku karena telah lancang menyukaimu..."

Jongin terdiam tanpa kata lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk, apa Jongin salah dengar?

"Aku... aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, itu membuatku sesak. Yeah, sudah lama sekali. Aku tidak tahu kapan yang pasti sejak kau menghapus air mataku di taman belakang sekolah saat Junior high school, saat kau menyadarkanku dari jalan yang salah... perasaan aneh selalu hinggap setiap aku melihatmu. Setiap kau berdekatan dengan gadis lain aku tidak suka, apa itu yang namanya cemburu? Jujur saja aku tidak berpengalaman dengan yang namanya hubungan percintaan-"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin lalu menunduk lagi seakan menatap Jongin adalah hal yang sangat berat untuk saat ini.

"-aku tidak memintamu untuk membalas perasaanku karena aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya agar terasa lega. lagipula banyak gadis di luaran sana yang lebih baik dariku. Aku juga mengerti bahwa sahabat tidak seharusnya menjadi cinta tetapi... kumohon setelah ini jangan ada yang berubah, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini karena aku tidak mau kita menjadi canggung satu sama la-"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena Jongin menarik tangannya dan... mencium bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo bungkam.

Hujan belum berhenti, bahkan angin masih berhembus dan kendaraan-kendaraan masih berlalu-lalang. Namun, Jongin tidak perduli, karena yang ada difikirannya hanya Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Hatinya membuncah bahagia karena mengetahui gadis itu mempunyai rasa yang sama dengannya, cintanya terbalas.

Mengulum sedikit bibir berbentuk hati itu, sebelah tangan Jongin memegang sebelah pipi Kyungsoo untuk memberi kehangatan. Sementara tangannya yang lain berada dipinggang ramping Kyungsoo, sedikit mengangkat gadis itu agar menyamai tinggi badannya. Kyungsoo membalas dengan ragu, tipe perempuan polos, dan itu membuat Jongin gila. Lelaki itu menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo secara bergantian seperti candu. Lalu mengemut bibir bawah Kyungsoo bagai permen.

Namun Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya sehingga memutuskan tautan mereka. Ia hampir saja kelepasan. Saat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, gados itu mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, bibirnya sedikit membengkak dan ada saliva di ujungnya. Jongin menghapus saliva itu dengan ibu jarinya tanpa melepas tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo. Kemudian mengarahkan dagu Kyungsoo agar menatap ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang bilang bahwa sahabat tidak boleh jadi cinta?" Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan dalam membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu, yeah... tipe gadis polos. "Kalau memang tidak boleh, ayo kita melanggarnya..."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, mungkin ia kehabisan kata-kata. Dan Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Melakukan aktivitas hangat di tengah dinginnya hujan. Yeah, berciuman... hanya berciuman! Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam.

.

.

.

.

5 Oktober 2014.

Jongin melihat handphonenya untuk melihat jam, dan secara otomatis matanya dapat melihat tanggal yang tertera disana. Ternyata sudah awal dari bulan oktober saat ini, bulan yang paling Kyungsoo sukai. Yeah, sejak dahulu Kyungsoo bilang bahwa ia sangat menyukai bulan oktober. Setiap Jongin bertanya, "Memangnya mengapa kau sangat menyukai bulan oktober? Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial?", Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum riang hingga matanya menyipit dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, membuat Jongin penasaran dan juga kesal. Dasar anak itu!

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkan Jongin bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah hijau, ia melajukan mobilnya agar tidak dibunuh oleh pengendara-pengendara lain yang ada dibelakang mobilnya.

Ini hari sabtu dan kantornya hanya beroperasi sampai jam dua belas siang, ia sangat bersyukur karena lepas dari berkas-berkas menyebalkan. Ia akan menjemput Kyungsoo, akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sibuk karena menangani kasus beberapa kliennya membuat Jongin sangat susah untuk menemuinya. Namun inilah resiko yang harua diterima karena mempunyai kekasih seorang pengacara.

Tak terasa mobilnya sudah sampai didepan kantor Kyungsoo, lelaki itu menghubungi kekasih sekaligus sahabatnya melalui cell phone dan memberitahu bahwa dirinya sudah sampai. Mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil sampai Kyungsoo keluar kantor. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan berkelas dengan stelan kantornya, rambutnya yang kini berwarna kecoklatan di ikat ponytale. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah saat masuk ke mobil Jongin dan mencium pipi lelaki itu sekilas.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai." Jongin memasangkan sabuk pengaman ke badan Kyungsoo kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat cerah membuat Jongin tidak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya, "Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali? Apa yang membuat moodmu menjadi sangat baik hari ini?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kekanakan lalu menatap Jongin sekilas, "Karena ini oktober!"

Jongin memutar matanya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau ini oktober? Apa Exo, boyband kesukaanmu itu akan membagikan tiket konser gratis dibulan oktober."

"YA!" Kyungsoo menasang wajah cemberut, "Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sebentar sambil mengerling, "Rahasia."

Kyungsoo menahan senyum gelinya, "Cih.. sok karismatik sekali."

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya dan Kyungsoo hanya menahan senyum gelinya.

Jongin membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah restourant dan memarkirkannya, lalu mengajak Kyungsoo masuk dan memilih tempat duduk. Mereka memesan makanan beserta minuman setelah itu tidak ada percakapan. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam saat masuk ke tempat ini. Saat gadis itu hendak bertanya, Jongin berdiri dan bilang kalau ia akan ke toilet, Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Setelah kepergian Jongin, gadis itu menatap meja. Ada apa dengan Jongin? Apa sebelumnya Kyungsoo salah berucap?

Di tengah kebingungannya tiba-tiba terdengar alunan musik yang keras dengan tempo cepat, ia bisa mendengar bahwa suara biola yang mendominasi alunan musik itu. Saat gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, ia terkejut saat melihat seisi restaurant itu menari... yeah, pengunjung disana juga ikut menari, tiga orang pelayan menari sambil memainkan biola dan sebuah alat musik mirip piano yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya. Mereka menari dengan ceria dan bertukar posisi. Sementara Kyungsoo memasang wajah kebingungan yang amat terlihat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke penjuru ruangan, mencari tahu apakah hanya dia yang tidak ikut menari atau ada orang lain. Dan ia semakin bingung saat menyadari bahwa hanya ia yang masih duduk di kursi.

Tiba-tiba semua yang menari pun berhenti dan mematung seakan waktu telah terhenti. Oh shit! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ia seperti orang linglung, sungguh! Entah mengapa hatinya berdebar kencang. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Saat ia berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan matanya, ia dapat melihat Jongin berjalan ke arahnya, melewati orang-orang yang sedang mematung. Jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdegup kencang, entah mengapa Jongin terlihat sangat tampan saat ini.

"Jongin, apa yang-"

,"Sekarang kau tahu rasanya, kan?-"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti ucapan Jongin.

"-Saat tiba-tiba saja waktu terhenti, Saat kau berada di tempat ramai namun kau merasa hanya ada kau dan aku, disaat hatimu berdebar kencang namun kau tak tahu alasannya." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam, membuat gadis itu terpaku, "Itulah yabg aku rasakan saat bersamamu. Dan sekarang kau sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Jongin-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong lagi karena Jongin berlutut dihadapannya dengan tiba-tiba. Lelaki mengeluarkan dua buah benda dari saku jas nya. "Jadi... will you marry me? Roti isi artinya tidak, dan lolipop berarti iya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengambil... roti isi?

Jongin terlihat terluka saat Kyungsoo memilih roti isi dan memakannya. Apa lamarannya di tolak? Tetapi... "Mengapa?" Ucapnya lirih.

Kyungsoo masih saja memakan roti isi itu sampai habis, membuat Jongin menunggu dengan cemas. Lalu ia menjawab, "Karena aku lebih suka roti isi daripada lolipop, itu lebih mengenyangkan." Ia terdiam sambil memerhatikan raut wajah Jongin yang menyedihkan laku tertawa, "hey... jangan berswdih seperti itu. Aku menerima lamaranmu kok!"

"Lalu mengapa kau memiluh roti isi?!"

"Kan aku sudah bilang bahwa itu kebih mengenyangkan."

Jongin mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo dan tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Ia berdiri lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. "Bodoh! Kau membuatku takut, dasar gadis nakal!"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya dan tiba-tiba suara riuh mulai terdengar lagi. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa semua orang kini sedang memerhatikan mereka, ada yang bersiul dan bertepuk tangan.

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin, "Bodoh! Kau membuatku malu-" " _sekaligus_ _istimewa_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan turun dengan lumayan lebat ketika sebelah kaki Jongin menyentuh jalan aspal, hendak turun dari bus. Tepat didepannya ada sebuah gerbang Rumah sakit internasional Seoul, ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung dengan menyapa satpam yang ada di pos sebelumnya. Bajunya hampir basah keseluruhan namun Jongin tidak perduli, andai saja mobilnya tidak mogok ditengah perjalanan ia pasti tidak akan terlambat. Beberapa perawat yang lalu-lalang memberikan senyum untuk menyapa dan Jongin membalasnya.

Ia pun sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan dan hendak membuka knop pintu, namun pergerakkannya terhenti saat pintu terbuka dari dalam. Ternyata seorang perawat yang membukanya. Perawat itu terpekik pelan sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Oh! Tuan Kim, anda sudah ditunggu sejak tadi."

Jongin bergegas masuk, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara bayi yang menangis. Lelaki itu seakan berat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya sehingga ia lebih memilih berdiri mematung. Kakinya seakan melemas, ingin sekali ia menangis tapi ia menahannya.

"Tuan Kim?"

Perawat yang tadi menyadarkannya untuk segera menghampiri seorang yang ada di ranjang. Dengan perlahan Jongin berjalan. Seorang dokter menghampirinya dan tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan lelaki itu sambil berkata,

"Selamat tuan Kim, anak anda laki-laki. Sangat tampan seperti anda."

"Terima...terima kasih." Jongin yakin suaranya bergetar. Dokter itu berlalu diikuti seorang perawat yang membawa seorang bayi yang masih berlumuran darah. Mata Jongin menatap takjub kepada bayi itu, menatap penuh rasa haru, kebanggaan, bahagia... campur aduk.

Kemudian ia beralih mendekati orang yang sangat ia cintai yang kini terbaring lelah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Perempuan itu menutup matanya sambil mengontrol deru nafasnya. Jongin menghapus peluh yang ada di dahi perempuan itu dengan lembut, membuat ia membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin.

"Sekarang kau jadi ibu, dan aku jadi ayah." Ucap Jongin tanpa menahan senyumnya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lwmbut membalas senyum Jongin sebelum akhirnya-

'PLETAKK!'

Jongin meringis kesakitan, "YA! mengapa kau memukul keningku. Sakit~"

"Kemana saja kau?! Aku menunggumu dan menderita sendirian, kau tahu?! Jangan terlambat lagi, Jangan mengulanginya lagi! aku tidak mau Joseph mengikuti perilaku buruk ayahnya."

"Joseph?"

"Nama anak kita. Kau tidak suka?"

"Joseph Kim... nama yang bagus."

Mereka sama-sama diam, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa kau diam?! Sebenarnya yang sedang maeah aku atau kau?"

"Kukira kau masih ingin mengomeliku, maka dari itu aku diam."

"Jangan seperti itu, kau membuatku terlihat jahat." Kyungsoo mencicit.

"Memang. "YA!-" Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat ingin menjitak Jongin lagi namun terhenti saat seorang perawat datang sambil menggendong Joseph yang sudah dimandikan dan diberi selimut.

Perawat itu tersenyum saat memberikan Joseph kepada Kyungsoo sambil memberi kata-kata pujian tentang Joseph. Jongin hanya bisa melihat bahkan saat perawat itu keluar.

Jongin bahagia. Kyungsoo membelai pipi Joseph dengan lembut sambil menciumi keningnya, dan memberikan Joseph ASI pertamanya. Jongin menghapus setitik air matanya diam-diam. Tuhan begitu baik karena mau mengirimkan malaikatnya untuk Jongin rawat dan kasihi bersama Kyungsoo.

Jongin duduk disisi ranjang dan mengamati dua orang yang amat sangat ia cintai melebihi rasa cinta pada dirinya.

"Joseph, aku ibumu... Do Kyungsoo-" nada bicara Kyungsoo sangat halus dan lembut, "Dan lelaki hitam disampingmu ini adalah ayahmu, namanya Kim Jongin."

Biasanya Jongin marah, namuntidak untuk kali ini. malah kebalikannya, ia merasa bahagia.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau lahir dari rahim ibu."

Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata, namun senyumnya tidak pudar sekalipun. Tanpa sadar Jongin juga meneteskan air matanya, terharu dan bahagia.

"Walaupun hitam, ayahmu laki-laki yang hebat. Kau harus tumbuh besar seperti dirinya. Sehingga kau bisa menjaganya sampai rambut ayahmu beruban. Hehehe~"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit merasa bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya dan memberi isyarat untuk menggendong Joseph. Jongin menggeleng, ia belum pernah menggendong bayi sebelumnya. Ia takut terjadi suatu hal yang buruk kepada Joseph. Namun Kyungsoo terus meyakinkannya sehingga Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menggendong buah hati mereka.

Jongin menunduk, menatap Joseph penuh dengan kebanggaan. Bibir dan matanya mirip dengan Jongin, sementara hidung dan warna kulit sama seperti Kyungsoo. Jongin mencium kening Joseph dengan bahagia.

"Joseph... kau tahu? Ibu dan ayah sangat bahagia saat ini. Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

.

.

"Tuan Kim, sebelumnya kami minta maaf."

Jongin duduk berhadapan dengan dokter yang membantu Kyungsoo melahirkan, hanya terhalang sebuah meja di antara mereka. Saat Jongin hendak ke ruang rawat Kyungsoo, dokter memanggilnya untuk membicarakan suatu hal.

"Apa yang terjadi."

Sang dokter seakan gelisah untuk mengatakan hal yang selanjutnya, "Istri anda... tidak akan bisa bertahan lama."

"Apa... maksud anda?" Jongin menahan rasa khawatirnya.

"Kandungan nyonya Kim memiliki kelainan yang menyebabkan pendarahan yang sukar untuk berhenti. kami sudah memberitahunya sejak pertama kali beliau periksa kandungan ke rumah sakit ini dan menyarankan beliau untuk menggugurkan kandungannya-"

Jongin mendengarkan, dengan separuh ruhnya yang seakan pergi hilang entah kemana. Ia harap ini hanya lelucon belaka.

"-Namun dengan tegas nyonya Kim menolak. Ia bilang kami harus menyelamatkan bayinya karena ia bilang anda, suaminya sangat menginginkan bayi yang ada di kandungannya." Sang dokter memasang wajah menyesal, "Maafkan kami, Tuan Kim."

Urat-urat di dahi Jongin terlihat jelas, wajahnya memerah menahan emosinya. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya bangkit lalu pergi dari ruangan itu seakan-akan ia bisa pergi dari kenyataan. Setengah berlari ia menuju kamar Kyungsoo, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat tirai ruangan bayi di buka. Disana, ia bisa melihat malaikat kecilnya sedang bergerak aktif di dalam inkubator. Jongin mendekat ke arah skat kaca pemisah antara koridor dengan ruangan bayi.

Ia menyentuh kaca pembatas itu seakan untuk menyentuh Joseph, dan seakan ada ikatan batin Joseph menoleh ke arah Jongin sambil mengulum kepalan jarinya. Lelaki itu melihat mata Joseph yang menatapnya dengan penuh keluguan, kepolosan, membuat Jongin menumpahkan segalanya disana. Menumpahkan air mata yang tak pernah mau ia perlihatkan didepan Kyungsoo selama ia hidup. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan wajahnya semakin memerah, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, Joseph hanya bisa memperhatikan ayahnya seakan terlihat tegar di depan lelaki itu.

Impian Jongin hanya sederhana. Ia ingin membesarkan anak-anaknya bersama Kyungsoo, memberi mereka ilmu yang cukup, dan melepas mereka untuk berkeluarga. Sementara Jongin akan menua bersama Kyungsoo, disaat anak-anaknya punya kehidupan sendiri, Jongin akan merangkul bahu rapuh Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya yang mulai keriput. Menjaga istana mereka agar tetap kokoh. Menikmati senja disetiap harinya sambil meminum teh hangat di halaman belakang rumah mereka sambil bercanda.

Hanya itu.

Apa bagi Tuhan itu terlalu berlebihan?

.

.

"Hentikan, kau terlalu banyak berbicara yang aneh-aneh." Jongin membuang muka, enggan untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang setengah duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kau tahu? Cintaku untukmu dan cintaku untuk Joseph sama besarnya. Kalian adalah laki-laki terhebat dalam hidupku. Aku... aku ingin sekali melihat Joseph tumbuh dewasa-"

"Kau akan melihatnya, kita akan membesarkan dia bersama-sama, kita akan datang ke acara wisudanya nanti dan membiarkannya menyunting anak perempuan yang cantik sepertimu. Kau akan melihatnya..."

"Jongin... berjanjilah untuk menceritakan tentangku kepada Joseph nanti. Aku... aku hanya tidak ingin ia tumbuh dewasa tanpa mengenal ibunya-"

"Berhentilah, Kyungsoo. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Maafkan aku..."

Kemudian seorang perawat masuk dengan menggendong Joseph, seperti biasa ia tersenyum saat memberikan Joseph kepada sang ibu. Saat perawat itu pergi, Jongin memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang memberi ASI untuk Joseph, biasanya perempuan itu selalu berbicara ketika menyusui Joseph. Namun kali ini tak ada kata yang terucap, ia hanya membelai Joseph penuh kasih dengan air mata yang terjun tiada henti. Terlihat urat-urat yang samar di dahi Kyungsoo, perempuan itu juga mengerutkan alisnya, itu ciri khasnya kalau sedang menahan rasa sakit.

Jongin ingin menangis, tetapi ia harus menahannya. Dulu Kyungsoo pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak suka melihat laki-laki menangis karena ke-manly-an lelaki itu akan hilang dimata Kyungsoo.

Egoiskah Jongin bila ia selalu ingin bersama Kyungsoo? Egoiskah bila Jongin tidak ingin melepas Kyungsoo? tetapi ia tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo menahan rasa sakitnya sendirian.

Kyungsoo memberi isyarat untuk Jongin menggendong Joseph. Lelaki itu mengambil Joseph dengan perlahan lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Jongin dapat merasakan sebelah bahunya memberat karena Kyungsoo menumpukan dagunya disana.

Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo membelai pipi Joseph yang kini tertidur lelap.

"Jongin, aku meralat kata-kataku. Tidak semua laki-laki yang menangis itu tidak manly."

Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tahu bahwa dirinya sedang menahan airmata dengan susah payah. Dan kini air mata itu tumpah di depan Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak mau bersikap egois. Jika ia menahan Kyungsoo berarti ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk menahan sakitnya lebih lama. Jongin tidak mau perempuan yang dicintainya itu menderita. Beberapa lama ia berfikir, dan akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap dengan sangat berat,

"kyungsoo, aku... aku bisa menjaga Joseph sendirian."

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat, namun Jongin dapat mendengar isakan kecil Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, Jongin."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pernah mengajariku memasak dan membuat susu, jadi tidak akan ada masalah."

"Carilah penggantiku,"

"Tidak akan."

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan isakannya, "Kau tahukan bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, hanya dirimu. Selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya."

"Aku tahu. Dan dimanapun kau berada nantinya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya. Hanya kau, tak akan ada yang lain."

Setelah itu mereka tak berkata-kata lagi, sibuk karena memandangi Joseph yang tertidur, dan sibuk dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, tangan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengelus pipi Joseph perlahan mulai lunglai dan akhirnya terjatuh. Beban dibahu Jongin juga semakin memberat. Joseph membuka mata dan menatap Jongin dengan berkaca-kaca.

Air mata Jongin tak perhan berhenti sedari tadi, dan kini semakin deras.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada ayah. Biarkan ibu pergi, ia sudah lelah."

Jongin berucap dengan susah payah. Ia tahu bahwa kini hanya ada dirinya dan Joseph yang ada diruangan ini.

.

" _Selamat jalan, istriku."_

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu Jongin suka sekali bertanya- "Mengapa kau sangat menyukai bulan oktober? Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial?", Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum riang hingga matanya menyipit dan menjawab di dalam hatinya,

" _Karena di bulan Oktober, untuk pertama kalinya aku menjadi temanmu secara resmi, membuatmu berbagi apa yang kau miliki, mengembalikanku ke arah yang benar, dan... memberikan hatiku untukmu sepenuhnya. Kim Jongin... Aku sangat cinta padamu."_

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **.**

Sebenernya saya gak pede buat ngepost ff ini. yahh, ff apa sih ini? saya juga gatau~

Sebenernya saya terinspirasi dari Kuch Kuch hota hai (bener ga tulisannya?) dan jadilah ff ini. ff ini juga udah lama, baru selesai sekarang huhuhu~

Disini ada yang baca ff saya yang lain? Yang 'Oh! Secret admirer' sama 'My King' sama 'Forever' ga? Kalau ada Cuma mau ngasih tau ff itu udah setengah jadi. Kalau pada mau nunggu sih akan saya lanjutin.

Tolong dimaklum sekarang saya sibuk kerja dan kuliah, kebayangkan gimana sibuknya ;(

Tapi karena ada ff yang belum selesai saya merasa punya hutang, maka dari itu saat ada waktu saya akan kerjakan. Harapan saya sih semoga pada mau nunggu, tapi kalau gaada ya gapapa (emot nangis)

Sampai disini dulu, dan doakan semoga saya punya banyak waktu luang hahaha~

.

Dan jangan lupa,

Reviewnya?

ehehe


End file.
